


Bisogno

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Flash Fic, Fluff, Hugs, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Perfume
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Affondava con piacere il viso nel suo petto, inspirando il suo odore e catturandone il calore. Erwin era premuroso, le sue braccia ampie e il suo petto solido, come il resto del suo corpo, che era molto diverso dal proprio.





	Bisogno

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "_[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** profumo || **lista:** ink

Non aveva mai amato essere abbracciato, né il contatto fisico con le altre persone. La sola idea lo metteva a disagio e lo irritava. Aveva scoperto con Erwin la bellezza del contatto fisico, del calore scaturito dagli altri corpi; certo, li reputava ancora tutti puzzolenti e sporchi, ma con il Comandante era diverso.  
Affondava con piacere il viso nel suo petto, inspirando il suo odore e catturandone il calore. Erwin era premuroso, le sue braccia ampie e il suo petto solido, come il resto del suo corpo, che era molto diverso dal proprio.  
Erwin non lo stringeva mai eccessivamente, gli lasciava la libertà di muoversi nel suo abbraccio e affondava il viso, il naso, nei suoi capelli scuri, in un gesto così intimo che Levi, talvolta, si chiedeva se ci fosse qualcosa in quel particolare modo di tenerlo, che gli rammentava la sua infanzia nebulosa in molti punti – specialmente quelli riguardanti sua madre, prima del suo incontro con Kenny.  
Levi si agganciava alle sue spalle, tirandolo quasi giù, come se volesse averlo alla sua stessa altezza – per quanto impossibile. «Calma.» lo rassicurava sempre Erwin, baciandogli la tempia a occhi socchiusi e ridacchiando. Levi non lo trovava divertente, ma fastidioso, perché non poteva avere Erwin vicino, non poteva prenderlo per sé, né tanto meno mescolare le loro essenze. Era strano, era più intimo quel gesto, per Levi, che non il loro divorarsi durante la notte.  
«Di più.» sussurrò, la voce roca, come se fossero alle prese con un amplesso, anche se non c'erano minimamente vicini e i loro corpi non erano eccitati, quanto piuttosto accaldati e palpitanti. Erwin lo strinse un po' di più; Levi ne percepiva la presa e il profumo che lo avvolgeva, in quel miscuglio di pura essenza e sudore. Avrebbe voluto gridare di mangiarlo, tanto era il bisogno di essere inglobato, di sentirlo. Ma Erwin non lo avrebbe mai fatto, lo avrebbe solo stretto forte, avvolgendolo con tutto il suo corpo e il suo profumo, dandogli un palliativo di quello che avrebbe potuto essere. E poi, quella notte, lo avrebbe posseduto con forza e riverenza, cercando di calmare ancora il suo bisogno di _essere_.


End file.
